earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Caspian States
History Founding The nation of Caucasia was founded by Alania after Persia had internal problems and Alania voted to leave Persia. It was founded on December 3rd of 2017. This new nation was going to be named Caucasus, but PolkadotBlueBear forgot the capital C, so Fix (Kindly) renamed the nation with a capital C. However this caused a glitch were a nation vault would not work, so it was renamed (Again) to Caucasia by Syn. Early Expansion On December 9th, Caucasia became then 10th largest nation on the server, while only having 2 towns. Then it lost a town and then shrank back to the 11th largest nation. Caucasus Unification Attempts After a long while as a one town nation Caucasia funded Hattusa on the other side of the Caspian Sea which then joined. Then on January 27th Abkhazia under runnerboy left Germany during Germany's internal collapse and joined Caucasia. This entered the period of attempts at unification of the Caucasus Mountain that did not last long. Rebuilding Caucasia underwent major changes as Alania, the primary town, fell from 69 people to 27. Along with limits on numbers of outposts this severly limited Alania and Caucasia with Alania tried to develop ways which would free Alania from some of its outposts while maintaining control over them. This has led to Caucasia being more like an Alanian Colonial Empire than a nation that is separate from its towns. This period saw the collapse of the Ottomans and the joining of them to Caucasia. This ended Caucasia's brief existence as merely an Alanian Colonial Empire, and gave it some real purpose. Government Overview Caucasia is run by the unelected Leader PolkadotBlueBear, however, like Alania, the leader must obey the results of referendums, which must be called for any matter of major importance. Any citizen of the nation can also attend a meeting open to all at the Parliament. Executive This is led by PolkadotBlueBear, technincally Caucasia is democratic and the Executive branch would change when a new person is elected however no one has ever run for Prime Minister. Parliament The Parliament building is in Alania just to the south of town spawn. All opinions are voiced here, and the Executive Branch must obey them. Each Mayor gets a seat and then active people in different towns can apply to for a seat. The Parliament can vote to remove a Minister from office. The MP's can arrange themselves into Political Parties if they desire. Government Agencies CauVia - Road Network ShopCaucasia - Shop at Spawn East African Railways - Railway in Alanian Africa Alanian Investment Development & International Aid Group (AIDIA) - Foreign Aid and Investment Agency Military Caucasia has a military but it lacks manpower and equipment. However is functioning even if it rarely sees combat. The military is composed of the 3 units: Economy Caucasia allows the individual towns to decide on what type of economy they want to have. Caucasian citizens and companies do get the ablilty to put up trade signs at the ShopCaucasia shop at spawn as long as they ask first. Towns Alania ~ Mayor PolkadotBlueBear Hattusa ~ Mayor Argaeus Ankara ~ Mayor BimAliKemal Category:Nations